T I D I N G S
by Letoile
Summary: Rapture of a woman. Strength of a man. Will they ever learn to look past life's trajedy and begin living? Please read/review. Though its not my first HP fic, I need support and guidance. SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

Fall had come earlier than usual in London that year. Dustings of dried leaves combed the streets and the quickly passing feet created a never-ending fest of noise. I tried my best to find light throughout the extense of the cloudy autumn days by reminding myself of the wonderful even to come. But even such a joyous presence, as a baby to be, can't always clear one's mind of the burdens that were mine. 

We had been met three years prior, my husband and I. Jean was subtle man, as loyal and good hearted as they come. In Ireland, where we had met, he had developed a reputation in medicine, therefore, once we were married and moved to London he continued his practice. It was only then that he realized that he had fallen ill, cancer. As predicted, it wasn't weeks before he had slipped into the advanced stages. Then, shortly after, he passed away; the only man that I had ever loved was gone.

It had been over ten years since we had gotten together. Graduation had divided our friendship that decade ago, and each of us went out into the world to seek our own fortunes. Each companion created their portrait in time - some very different than the rest. It was then their turn to come to rescue, to care and to comfort a friend in need...

***

The fragrance of fresh flowers loomed throughout the kitchen, mingling with smells of food being cooked. One plump older woman stood at the stove, stirring a large brass pot of soup, while the rest of the house staff sat around a large wooden table. The setting was a whirl of hands measuring, slicing, and stirring to prepare for the night's dinner guests.

When the bell at the street chimed once, all heads rose in the house. After a second ring, Ms. Morris, the head of the staff, got up from the head of the table. She walked with sullen grace out of the kitchen and down the long corridor. Her hawkish gaze looked in on each room she passed, seeing to their order.

With high ceilings of regal gothic arches, one was able to see clear through the entire building. It was something that Ms. Morris preferred, for it made her job slightly easier.

At the end of the hall, the last room was the master's office. He had been a professional man, holding several jobs other than just pharmaceuticals. It had always been the messiest room of the house: books stacked waist high from the floor, memos covering the bureau, and always a half-empty coffee cup lying somewhere. That was how "the lady" had always liked it, because that was how he was - messy yet refined. 

Only, that day the office had actually been cleaned, a first in the two years that they had lived there.

The housekeeper turned, and jumped upon discovering that she was not alone. "Good afternoon, Ma'am," she greeted.

"The guests have arrived."

"Yes, that is why I have come," Ms. Morris replied. She looked questionably at "the lady's" hand on the door. 

"It's alright. I think that I'll answer it for once." The smooth, cool fingers tightened slightly and turned the knob.

***

"Headmaster, you wished to speak with me," drawled a silky voice. Two black eyes stared blankly through the crack in the door.

"Yes, Severus, do come in," Dumbledore replied.

The tall man dressed in black strode into the headmaster's office and sat down in one of the plush, scarlet armchairs. His sallow skinned face stood out like a moon against the night, amongst his thick head of shoulder length black hair.

Professor Dumbledore watched him intently. "Its nice to see you again, Severus. Did you have a good break?"

Not content with making small talk, the man - Severus Snape - shortly replied, "Yes, quite."

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled, well aware of the Potion Master's muse. "What I asked to see you about? Yes, I will be leaving this afternoon for a short period of time. There is business I have to attend to in London."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, I will be sure to keep a close eye on the grounds while you are gone."

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand. I am requesting that you come with me. Hagrid will do the grounds keeping for the time being."

Though he would have preferred to stay at Hogwarts, it was beneath him to go against the Headmaster. He had vowed to serve the school council when needed, therefore he owed them his allegiance. Severus pealed his eyes from the floor, sure to wipe the venom from their depths before meeting the gaze of the Headmaster. "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

***

The air was crisp and quite clear for a city block. Diagon Alley was bustling with commerce; since it was two weeks before the start of term at Hogwarts, the morning crowd was slightly larger than usual.

Farther down the narrow street, past Gringott's Wizarding Bank there were more buildings, mostly residences or townhouses. A carriage suddenly appeared through an arched nook in one of the adjacent buildings and turned down the alley. It traveled a few feet, then stopped abruptly in front of one of the houses.

A tall, good-looking young man slowly stepped down from the carriage compartment, then turned to help a young woman and child also get down from the carriage. All three were of Chinese ancestry; therefore they had black hair and brown eyes. The young man's name was Ben Chang and his wife, the small young woman, was Donna. Their daughter Cho, the little girl, would soon be turning six.

After paying the cab driver, Ben stalked to the back of the carriage and helped him unload the luggage from the rack. Holding onto her wee daughter by one hand and carrying a bouquet of roses in the other, Donna slowly scaled the steps to the large brick townhouse. Ben followed closely behind her once the carriage took off and he slowly heaved the stack of heavy suitcases up to the landing.

"Oh, shiny button!" Cho cried, letting go of her mother's hand. 

"No, Cho, wait."

Disregarding her mothers call, Cho burst forth and rang the bell. 

It was only moments before the large oak door swung open and a warm draft swept over them.

"Hello!" they cried in unison, rushing forward to hug her.

The loose brown waves of Anne's hair fluttered across her face and her eyes brightened. "I believe that that's the first time I've smiled in weeks," she said, "won't you come in?"

"Yes," Ben replied eagerly. "Who knew that autumn in London could be so cold."

The three guests slowly filed into the long descending hall of the great house, and Ms. Morris assisted Ben with the luggage.

"It's so good to see you again!" Donna exclaimed, reaching forward to hug Anne again. She eyed her midsection, where the fabric of her dress fell tightly around the small bulge. The little Cho gathered around also with a toothy grin.

"It's going to be a girl," the young Chinese woman stated matter-of-factly. "Believe me, _we know these kinds of things_."

"We?" 

"Chinese.."

"Ah," Anne sighed.

"Yes, you know that each time my Mom got pregnant she always predicted right." Donna had grown up with four other sisters and by the last one her father had wished that the Chinese prophesy was not so accurate.

"I think so too. It would be wrong for Anne, "the flower goddess," to not have a girl," Ben added.

"Thanks," Anne smiled to him, "I would like for it to be a girl."

"Oh, speaking of flowers, we brought you these." Donna handed her the small bouquet. "They're not really much compared to your usual display, but they didn't have many to choose from at the airport."

Anne smiled and brought one of the crisp white blooms to her nose. "No, they're lovely. I'll just get a vase." 

They followed her into the drawing room. There was a lovely fire crackling in the hearth; red and blue flames licked at the sweet smelling pile of wood that appeared too perfectly stacked to be emitting so much warmth.

There were hardwood floors covered with richly woven carpets and the walls were decked with rows and rows of shelved books. The only inlets novel free held the large stone fireplace and a comfortable window seat overlooking the busy alley.

As the Changs sat down, Anne returned carrying a small crystal vase of the roses and set it down on a side table by the couch. "You have a beautiful house," Donna sighed, eyeing the rest of the room. She lightly took off the lid of an urn on the opposite side table, but quickly set it back down upon meeting her friends eyes.

"I may have a nice house today, but I don't know what I'm going to do in a few weeks when the reality of life sets in." The young starry orbs ached with the dawning fear. Thoughts of the love and support she had lost coursed her mind. She shoved them away as a salty tear met her lips. 

Anne relished in the strength of his arms and rested her face on his shoulder. Though he had only met Jean on rare occasions, Ben knew of the love that he and Anne shared. He held her close as she struggled to support herself. 

"Don't worry, Anne," Donna encouraged, taking her friend's shaken hand. "Everything will turn out fine. I promise."

***

The next day it was cool and despite the remaining clouds, the sun found moments to peep out and bear its light. Perhaps the golden rays were one nice thing to be counted on such a solemn day.

The cemetery was extremely quiet, besides the hollow voice of the minister performing the ceremony and the gentle mourning of the assembly. Anne stood with a forced upright stature, clutching Donna's hand when tears threatened to fall.

Cho sat on her daddy's hip, sleeping quietly, and Ben kept his free arm resting loosely around Donna's waist.

The pallbearers, assembled mostly from the Neoin's relatives and neighbors, slowly stepped forward to prepare the lowering of the casket. Looking away, Anne pulled up her black veil and received her first clear view of her surroundings:

__

In between the tall-silhouetted tombstones there were columns of small pink and blue wildflowers. A short cast-iron fence neatly surrounded the veld that made up the cemetery. There were two trees in its vast depths - one short magnolia in the far-left corner and a thin, slightly mangled gum tree that stood not twenty yards from the burial site.

A gum tree...

__

It had either dropped its leaves prematurely of it was dead.

A gum tree...

Anne took in its savage branches and heaving roots. She blinked, her ice blue eyes going wide.

__

There, under the tree, stood a man - a regal looking man. Despite the fact that he was obviously part of the funeral procession (why else would he be there_?) his total black attire looked natural, unlike the rest of the onlookers._

***

Severus looked up from wringing his hands and glanced back towards the funeral. 

He sighed. 

Funerals had lost meaning with him. Hell, he'd been to so many that it just didn't matter anymore.

He glanced throughout the people; there were the family friends. _Mother. Father. Wife_

****

Wife.

His eyes met hers, aching, blue pools to black, empty orbs.

The woman looked away.

***

He'd seen her. 

Anne quickly looked back towards the casket, but it had already been lowered into the ground. She let out an anguishing cry and fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. Donna struggled to pull her from the wet ground. Ben and Anne's two brother-in-laws, Thomas and Gerald, came to her aid and pulled Anne from the grass.

***

Severus ran his hands through his lanky black hair as he watched her. His eyes lingered on the small bulge at her stomach. He felt sincere pity for the child, knowing what sadness it would face.

'Life without a father is no life at all.'

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hi, I'm Anne, the author of this fic. If you just finished reading my first chapter then I invite you to make a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestion or flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

That night a dinner was held at the Neoin residence for friends of the family. Half of Diagon Alley had been invited as well as numerous other close acquaintances. Though the house was quite spacious, it wasn't exactly best suited for a large gathering of people. The walls seemed to sweat from the pressure and the floors creaked with their old age.

Anne, who had been against the idea of a party in the first place, defiantly refused the go and was persistent about staying in the kitchen. She sighed, lifting her head from the table as a delicate aroma piercing the air suddenly made her senses peak. "Is that what I believe it is?" she asked.

"Oui, your favorite," Mrs. Morot, the cook, replied. Her thick French brogue stumbled over the words.

Anne slowly buried her face into her folded arms, her brown hair falling as a long curtain over her head. She groaned something incoherent the peeked out from under her hair. Donna gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on, try one," Mrs. Morot opted, handing her a single candy.

Anne glanced up, reluctantly took the chocolate, and painfully shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes softened as the rich morsel sinfully melted in her mouth. "That's really good..." her voice trailed off. As tears began to form, Donna quickly handed her a tissue.

"Too good," Anne replied defiantly, instead using the Kleenex to spit out the remainder of the sweet.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Anne, you can't go on like this."

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open and Ms. Morris scurried in, balancing an empty silver tray on each hand. "I need some refills," she called. Mrs. Morot took the two platters and hastily began rearranging new hors d'oeuvres. The housekeeper took a seat table, hoping to catch her breath before returning to the party. She slumped her shoulders, looking ready to collapse, when she noticed Anne also hunched over the table. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm asleep," Anne replied with a moan, burying her head deeper.

"Now, now. We'll have none of that. Up you come." Ms. Morris drug her to her feet. "Up, up!"

Donna snickered a bit, but Anne directed her a look that put an end to her amusement. Ms. Morris noticed and took Donna by the arm as well. "You too, child," she barked, "You must help me make her presentable for the party."

Giggling quietly, Donna scurried to her aid.

"I don't want to go," Anne groaned.

"You don't have a choice. Now, Mrs. Chang, you get a started on that hair and I'll go and find a dress."

Anne sighed again. "Whatever happened to calling me 'Ma'am'?"

***

They arrived at the house a few moments past eight, much to Severus's satisfaction. Usually the Potions Master would prefer to arrive promptly for such an occasion, but he had an overwhelming pine that told him that this particular gathering would not be one of his liking.

He hadn't seen her in so many years; what would he say? What could he say? Severus glanced at Professor Dumbledore and the old man gave him a smile. The headmaster was a little shaken up, himself, upon entering the house, yet he was eager to see what events would unfold.

***

Anne stood before the mirror in her bedchamber, her long arms stretched out at her sides whilst Ms. Morris finished buttoning the long onyx sheath to her limbs. She appraised her shadowy reflection.

Much had become her since Anne had chosen this path of life; although, she had grown quite a bit older since then, she hadn't aged at all. And unlike most people, Anne regretted not having the little familiar blemishes that would be common after so many years of living. Wrinkles and scars were in absence, but still Anne felt a bigger, more exhausting weight to her being that that of everyday life kisses. She was living a lie, to her friends, her family, and -saddest of all- to herself.

"Here you go dear," Ms. Morris whispered, as she placed the dreaded tonic bottle in the young woman's hand.

Anne turned, eyeing the housekeeper in disdain. Ms. Morris forced a smile. Over the years she had watched as her close friend and employer broke more and more with each dose of the potion. It hurt her then to see Anne sink even further.

Anne nodded, tearing her face from the mirror. "Alright."

Mrs. Morris smiled again. "You look beautiful, dear."

A silent tear slithered down Anne's cheek. "Thank you."

"Remember, no later than twelve o'clock, no earlier than eleven or else it won't work."

"Yes," Anne sighed. She placed the tiny vial into her dress pocket.

"Try and have a nice time tonight. Okay?"

Anne smiled and nodded as she turned to descend the stairs.

***

Introductions were long and dinner seemed longer, but somehow Anne made it through the greatly extended evening. Once it was over and most of the guests had departed, she retired in the dining room. 

The night had settled upon London and the large room reflected its presence with heavy shadows. When she first looked inside the room, Anne had been relieved to find it completely empty. She closed off all of the doors and locked them to ward off potential disturbances.

It had been a while since she had had a moment alone nor a moment of peace and quiet. The silence of the darkened hall was quite welcomed. Anne took advantage of it by simply relishing it; she sat down in one of the tall, square-backed chairs by the fireplace and began to think...

__

Large clouds of thick billowing smoke erupted from the roaring steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, as Mr. and Mrs. Ravenswood bid farewell to their two daughters before they left for school. Their oldest child, Megan, waved goodbye to them from an open apartment window several feet away, while Erin, their baby girl, remained at the cabin door. 

It was to be Erin's first time away from their home in the town of Maidenhead, England. While her sister had been attending Hogwarts Academy for two years, she had been receiving her education from her mother up until then. Therefore, when little Erin had received her acceptance letter to the faraway Scottish school, it had been a great decision for the Ravenswoods to make whether or not she would attend.

"Goodbye, Momma! Bye, Dad," the auburn haired girl cried. The train began to move, but the mother kept hold of her daughters hand until it gained too much speed. The scarlet framed windows whizzed past with gathering momentum.

"Bye," Erin called again.

Then, from the window, Megan leaned out to also wave goodbye.

David Ravenswood went to stand by his wife and lovingly placed an arm around her. They continued to wave as their children slowly disappeared out onto the horizon. "Goodbye, sweethearts," Brenda whispered, tears slowly gathering at her eyes. David tightened his arm around her waist, and they dissaporated from platform nine and three quarters.

Anne licked the salty moisture from her quivering lips and slowly stood. She walked over to the tall foreboding window beside the fireplace and cleared her vision enough to glance out into the street below. But just as she had lifted her head -

"Don't move an inch." 

Anne gulped, feeling the wand tip placed at her throat.

_____

A/N: ::smiles:: That's chapter number two. I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you think by submitting a review! I'd love to hear from you.. Flames/Criticism are welcome...


	3. Chapter 3

Anne froze instantly; her heart suddenly began to race and her great blue eyes flashed. Her first thought went to the baby; taking a deep breath, she tightened her arms around her waist. 

Then she remembered the potion. It was almost midnight. Fingers tightened around the vial, she made a silent attempt to secretly slip it into her pocket.

__

Bad mistake.

At the first slightest trace toward movement by her hand, Anne found the tip of the wand pressed deeper into her neck. Her throat emitted a shaky gasp.

"What did I tell you? _Don't move_." The voice was a mere whisper but Anne caught every word.

She slowly tilted her head, trying to get an idea as to the situation. She could barely make out a shadowy figure and the dark wand extended toward her out of the corner of her eye. Two onyx black eyes flickered towards hers; they watched her intently.

"The potion."

Anne reluctantly extended the vial toward the shadows. Then, out he stepped - a tall slender mass of black and a face surrounded by a halo of thick raven hair - Severus Snape.

The strange man took the shiny bottle with surprising care, while he remained shoving his weapon into her collar. Snape lifted the potion to the silvery beams of moonlight shining through the broad window and inspected it closely. _Color. _Then he uncapped the lid and smoothly brought the bottle to his nose. _Smell._

Snape arched a brow, his dark eyes glittering maliciously, then pocket it in his black robes.

"Wait," Anne protested.

He glanced at her in surprise.

"You can't take that. You have no idea of its importance."

She was forced to recoil a few paces, as the stranger took a step nearer. The panes of the window were cool against her back. Her fear was rising. She was cornered.

"I know exactly what it is," Snape replied.

"Then you understand the urgency of its expiration time," Anne exclaimed.

"Madame," he whispered silkily.

"The -**_urgency_**- of its expiration time," she repeated.

"Madame."

Her voice hitched in her throat. "Eleven o'clock to twelve -**_the expiration time_**!"

"**Madame**!"

Anne's eyes widened in fear at his venomous gaze. "The man was obviously getting impatient. He wanted something, but she assumed he had yet to get it.

"Madame," the silky voice repeated again, "this," he took the potion, "is a Concealment Potion... of the advanced version, by the looks of it. The darker the color, the more potent." His eyes widened, each sparkling unnaturally.

Anne tilted her neck in an attempt to receive the slightest bit of leniency from the tip of his wand. This only made Snape step nearer.

"Why, may I ask, would a young lady like yourself need such a disguise?"

"That's none of your damn business," Anne growled.

He stepped closer. "That's where you're wrong. I'm making it my business. Now, who-the-hell-are-you?"

She pursed her lips. "I would hope, _Sir_, that you would know my name since you attended my husband's funeral."

His face faltered and he quickly looked away.

"Yes, that _was_ you, wasn't it? The man by the gum tree, at the funeral."

He turned back to her, his face recomposed and steady. "Don't make me ask you again," he warned. Snape slowly lifted his wand.

A soft cry of terror escaped her lips. "Anne Emmale. My name is Anne Emmale." She shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I will kill you now."

"No!" Anne cried.

Suddenly, a chilling sound cut the air. The clock on the mantel hand begun to chime.

**__**

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Severus's concentration was broken as he turned toward the fireplace.

**__**

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

Anne shrunk to her knees, her arms folded protectively over her stomach. A single tear stung her cheek.

**__**

Ding. Ding. 

But Severus remained persistent, placing the wand to her head. "Who are you? Tell me _now_." 

**__**

Ding.

She hung her head in silence. The utterance of the spell was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Please, no..." she cried.

**__**

Ding.

Then, from a far off corner of the room there was a urgent cry - "Expelliarmus!"

______

A/N: ::smiles:: Well, I hoped you enjoy reading the chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but I found that it was an especially difficult chapter to write. Feel free to tell me what you think by submitting a review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus's wand shot from his hand as he was severely thrown into the adjacent wall. He slid to the floor in a collapsed heap of pain; a small line of salty blood formed at his pursed lips.

The dark scepter stopped in mid air, before the Headmaster stepped forth and caught it. Ms. Morris, who had uttered the disarming spell, followed the older man into the large dining room then turned to advance on the crumpled professor. The normally composed caretaker of the supposed Ms. Emmale was unable to bottle her fury. She unveiled her own wand and prepared to do her worst.

Quickly becoming aware of his somewhat vulnerability, the Potions master cowered back against the wall. 

"You," Ms. Morris growled, "You would have killed her..."

Dumbledore quickly caught her by the arms, hoping to prevent any further damage to his friend and colleague. "Madame, please," he coaxed, "You must calm down."

"I demand an explanation!" Ms. Morris exclaimed.

"Yes, as do I, Severus." He let go of the caretaker's arms and extended a hand to Snape to help him up from the floor.

But, meanwhile, the older woman's attention was otherwise diverted. At the window, stood a murky silhouette to which she rushed to attend. Upon reaching the casement, Mrs. Morris let out an anguished cry, "Good heavens."

So it had come to past, as she had worried. It was the first time that she had seen the true facade of the 'Mrs.' in over five years. Mrs. Morris's bright watery eyes smiled at 'her' and 'she' smiled back; they met in a loving embrace. Immediately, the caretaker's motherly-instincts shot into place, and she quickly began to look 'her' over, inspecting for ailments or wounds.

"I'm all right," 'she' said reassuringly, casting her friend's needless worrying aside, "thanks to you." 

With a slight wave of hand, the Headmaster lit the great room; a small flame danced to each of the wall sconces, lighting them as it passed. The wave of bright light enveloped the room, and the shadowy figures of the two at the window were washed away. Ms. Morris bristled and slowly took a few steps away.

There, in place of the previous, stood a stranger. Long, brown hair had surrendered to a bob of shoulder length blond and the familiar blue-eyed gaze had disappeared.

Severus sighed, his face hardening. No matter how much he had wanted to believe that she could perhaps be existent.. tangible.. alive, he could no longer, for this woman wasn't her. She wasn't his Anne.

She brought her face to the light for the first time, her young features glowing brightly, and turned to look at Dumbledore. "Hello, Headmaster," her meek voice coined.

His face relaxed in a rare smile. "Hello, Erin."

Erin's face seemed to brighten even more. "I didn't know if you would remember me."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore replied, "Graduating class of 1980, Ravenclaw, top N.E.W.T.S, if I recall correctly."

Erin sighed. "Yes."

He turned towards the Potions Master and snapped his fingers as if coming to a sudden realization. "Ah, Severus," he began, "I believe that you and Ms. Ravenswood have met."

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly and his black eyes faltered upon meeting the Headmaster's gaze. How could he face her? He had been threatening to kill her just moments ago. She would surely hate him, but what else was new - she being of Ravenclaw and he of Slytherin. 

He bitterly forced his face towards her, and gave a quaint nod. 

She returned the jester, her expressions the equal of his disdain. _Severus. _Where had she heard that name before? 'From school' her subconscious replied. _School_...

__

His name was Severus Snape, a Slytherin from her same year at Hogwarts. Erin's frown deepened; she remembered him well....

Black rays blossomed over the extensive grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the bright of day slowly crept away. The scarlet train engine bustled into Hogsmeade station along with its usual load of September-first-passengers (students being brought to school for the new term).

It was 1974, a year often remembered as that of long hair, miniskirts, the Beetles, and whispers of nameless shadow growing in the dark - Voldemort. A passing of days and cooling temperatures signaled yet another summer gone by; Sunday, September 1st had come quicker than expected.

__

The ride to school always seemed more crowded, than the trip home because of the arrival of over eighty new people at school. Though we eventually got used to it after a few months of the school year had passed, it was cool to complain about the new little "first years" that had just arrived. It was easy to forget that it was only a year prior that we had been first years ourselves.

Our second year was different than the first, much different. Everything was much more laid back. There wasn't the nerve wracking sorting ceremony to think about, nor the pressure to start meeting new people; I already had my friends:

"You know, I forget how much I love this place," Erin Ravenswood sighed, glancing out the compartment window. The sun was slowly crawling into the horizon and darkness had begun to set on the steadily approaching castle.

"Tell me about it," Donna Linn, the small oriental girl at Erin's side, said, "the whole summer I was stuck at home babysitting my two whiney little sisters." She made a face, taking a bite of a chocolate frog.

"Hey," Erin frowned, "I watched them just as much as you and they aren't even my sisters."

__

As next door neighbors, Donna Linn and I were inseparable; we were best friends, yet we always fought. Blame it on our severely contrasting personalities.

Donna came from a large Chinese family of five daughters. As the middle child, household responsibilities were usually kicked down to her, including babysitting. Her parents worked, as did her two older sisters, Darlene and Deanna, so obviously it was left up to Donna to watch the little ones until the school term began again.

With a quiet "tut," Donna crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. The remaining trio of girls, who occupied the opposite compartment bench, just rolled their eyes, quite used to such behavior from their two friends.

"Did I _ask _you to help me baby sit?" Donna asked, an angry blush forming at her cheeks. "No, I didn't," she continued to rant, "If it hurt you so much, why did you even bother coming over?"

"Will you two stop? Good Godric, we haven't even made it to the castle yet," the woman nearest the window remarked.

Erin's eyes were venomous.

"Melissa's right. I'm sorry, Erin," Donna sighed.

Neither had changed over the summer. Erin was the same old Erin and Donna was just, well, Donna. But surprisingly Erin sat up no longer peeved. "Yeah, me too," she shrugged.

She smiled, as did the rest.

__

There were five of us: Donna Linn, Melissa Tucker, Anne Emmale, Katie Rhetman, and me, Erin Ravenswood. We were all best friends and had been ever since our first year when we had each been sorted into Ravenclaw house at school.

Donna was the only one that I knew from our year when I first came to Hogwarts. Melissa had grown up in Paris, France, but had chosen Hogwarts over the customary French school of magic, Beauxbatons. Katie was from London and Anne lived somewhere in Scotland.

The door of the compartment slid open and a strange face popped in; it was a seventh year, most likely a prefect. He made a silly sort of bow to the girls and said, "Prepare yourselves; we are to arrive soon."

"Alright," Anne replied, "thank you." She stood and gave a noble nod of her head.

"Y-yes." The boy blushed, turned on heel and left.

Giggles erupted from the compartment. 

"How do you do that?" Melissa asked incredulously.

"It's a gift," the brunette replied.

One by one, they descended from the train to the crowded platform full of students below. A large, billowing fog flagged the tops of their heads. Just down the way a large, burly man with a lantern stepped out into the mist of students. Several people jumped at the sight of Hagrid, the young half-giant groundskeeper.

"Alrigh' there, everyone?" his great booming voice called. He beamed down at everyone, stopping to greet several from the mass personally. Once making his way further down the platform and it seemed most had excited the train, Hagrid began his familiar call:

"Firs' years! Over here.. firs' years. This way, please! Follow me."

Slowly the crowd began to thin and the youth were able to filter in the direction of the carriages. Beyond the small train depot, at the top of a hill was the landing where the climb to the castle always started; several dozen wheel-less, black carriages were lined up near the lakeside, magically bobbing ever so slightly above the ground.

Anne neared the row of floating surreys, suddenly becoming aware of the absence of her friends. She glanced out into the sea of heads, but failed to come across a familiar face. 

The door of the coach nearest to her slowly creaked ajar.

Anne would have preferred to find someone she knew for the ride up the hill, but she went ahead and turned to climb up through the opened door.

Suddenly, from within the dark grey depths of the coach out stretched a hand. And her blue grey eyes met his. 

She glanced at his palm awkwardly, yet took it anyway and stepped inside. Anne sat down opposite the shadowy figure and he pulled the door closed.

*

Several meters away, Erin and Melissa also climbed into one of the carriages. There were already a few students in occupancy, three Gryffindor fifth years. They [E and M], too, had gotten separated from their Ravenclaw companions amidst the hustle and bustle of the clearing, but had luckily managed to come across one another whilst searching for a carriage with enough room. 

Just across the lake the first years were nervously loading into the wooden boats at the school's dock. Once there were no remaining new students at the shore, the large gamekeeper ordered the fleet forward toward the school. 

*

Thin beams of crystalline moonlight glowed throughout the right side of the coach, highlighting the young woman in its midst; her soft brown curls shimmered brightly like a halo around her darkly cloaked form. She smiled. "Hello."

He had seen her before, but they had never spoken, as she was not a member of his house. Small talk among Slytherins was rare enough, much less exchanging words with anyone outside the crest of the serpent. 

Strangely, he found himself remarking on her voice; it was beautiful - like bells. 

'_What the hell_,' he thought. _No one will ever know._

Just as he made to reply, he was cut short by the appearance of a face at the windowsill - a thin young man of blond hair, and icy eyes.

"_Severus_," one arrogant Lucius Malfoy coined.

Both Anne and the young Snape instantly recoiled, hoping to in some way lessen the severe confrontation that would inevitably follow. Lucius entered the coach, as well as several other Slytherins the like.

"Ah, Severus, we wondered where you'd gone," Jerry Parkinson, a tall third year, greeted airily, "now we know."

Malfoy glanced at Severus, then turned to extend a venomous gaze upon Anne. "Ah, Emmale is it?"

She nodded.

"Anne Emmale. _Ravenclaw_.. second year."

"Yes," Anne replied.

Lucius thin lips twisted into a sly grin. Several snickers erupted from the darkness.

"Then you must know Narcissus." His smile widened as he turned to acknowledge the girl at his side:

Narcissus Facett _- one of the richest, prettiest, most sought after girls in the entire school. She was in Ravenclaw house too, but apparently that wasn't too much of a set back for Mr. King Snake. Not two months into our first year, it was made well known that the item of Malfoy and Facett was not to be reckoned with._

Luckily enough the five of us were in a different dormitory room than Narcissus, so up until this point we had avoided any intermingling with the serpent.

Narcissus returned his smile, revealing a row of perfect teeth, as Malfoy slid an arm around her waist. However, as she glanced away from her boyfriend her pretty face was swabbed of anything remotely close to friendliness.

Anne forced a smile. "Hello, Narcissus."

"Pleasure," she replied nonchalantly.

*

The huge oak front doors opened and the trail of students entered the castle. Anne craned her neck to look over the crowd before her as she climbed the steps to the entrance. A tightly fitted bun could be seen leading them through the empty chamber hall; from what Anne could tell, Professor McGonagall had not changed much besides a few lighter streaks of grey to her traditional bun.

Anne continued on by herself, having instantly taken off, away from the Slytherins once they had arrived at the entrance gate to the castle grounds. She could still faintly make out Narcissus Facett's loathing tone just behind her; her pace quickened, as she didn't want to chance a second encounter with them.

Inside the Great Hall, the crowd of students finally made their way to their house tables after a few rounds of "hellos" to faces missed over the summer holidays. Anne gratefully discovered her four long lost friends sitting at their normal spot two-thirds down the Ravenclaw dinner table.

"Anne," Katie exclaimed, waving her over.

Anne trudged over to the table, the ache of the day lagging at her shoulders, and joined her friends. Donna smiled at her. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you."

Anne sighed exhaustedly. This was not her night. Sure, she was happy to be back at school, but she was awfully worn out. 

__

The hours before the welcoming feast were always like that. Everyone came in wearily, exhausted from a full day's worth of travel. Besides the journey on the Hogwarts Express, anyone who lived elsewhere than London also had to find means of getting to King's Cross Station, whether by knight bus, car, floo powder, or apparating (for those who had passed their test).

And besides the food purchased from the snack-trolley lady, we hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. 

Chin rested in her hand, Anne absentmindedly played with her fork. "You'll never believe what happened." She smiled shyly.

This immediately peaked the girl's interests. Anne had always been more serious than the rest of them. She was polite and mature, nothing near the giddy teenager a thirteen-year-old would be expected to be. So on the rare occasion that Anne might have a crazy story to tell, everyone listened.

Melissa urged her one excitedly: "Tell us!"

But before she could begin, McGonagall entered the hall with the first year students. The hum of the older students already sitting at the house tables died and all attention fell upon the approaching crowd.

"Later," Anne whispered.

Rubeus Hagrid took a seat amongst the staff at the head table as the Transfiguration professor climbed the carpeted runway to the front of the room. Placing a small three-legged stool out in the center of attention, she announced the beginning of the ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

"When your name is called please step forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses."

The first person to be called, "Arnold, Matthew," raced up to the old hat and being the abnormally small boy that he was, it slipped down over his light brown hair and fell to his shoulders.

After a few moments of consideration, it seemed that the hat had decided.

"RAVENCLAW" - it shouted loudly, startling several onlookers.

The far table to the left cheered brightly as their new addition ran to join them. It went on like that for what seemed like an hour, as each person took between a few seconds to several minuets to sort. There was "Lawson, Michelle" and "Linn, Deborah" - one of Donna's younger sisters who also happily joined the Ravenclaw table... then "Malfoy, Lovinia," "Mason, Frederic," and "Matheson, Vincent."

By the time "Wescott, Samuel" was declared a Slytherin, the crowd had begun shifting toward boredom. Melissa stifled a yawn.

Then, after the hat had been cleared away and Professor McGonagall took her seat, the Headmaster stood to address the room.

__

Albus Dumbledore had only taken the role as Headmaster of Hogwarts School a year before my friends and I had first begun attending. I believe that he had once been a teacher also, but for certain, I am not.

I had never quite respected the Headmaster while I was enrolled at Hogwarts; very few of us actually did. We just regarded him as the authority and rarely did the administrator and the administrated meet.

It wasn't until years after graduation when realization of his greatness actually struck me and even more time (a decade a half to be exact) before we finally came face to face.

* * *

His clear blue eyes held her gaze intensely, beckoning the words from her lips. 

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in over five years; the last time I saw Anne Emmale was at our graduation."

The Headmaster sighed wearily. "We've reached another dead end."

"I disagree, respectively," Professor Snape interjected.

"Oh?"

"Yes, as evidence by the current circumstances, this woman has proved to be beyond trusting. For all we know she could be harboring Anne.. Ms. Emmale in the very next room."

"What?" Erin replied incredulously, "You're one to talk, Severus Snape. I know of the things you've done - of your life as a _death eater_." Her anger spilled over mercilessly and she spat in his face.

"Silence, both of you!" Dumbledore cried, stepping between them. Both parties instantly took a step back upon meeting the Headmaster's disapproving gaze.

"Now, we won't get anywhere as long as each of you continue in this manner. I suggest that you both take a moment to set aside your differences and at least pretend to act with civility. Should no other reasons come to mind, do it for the cause."

Severus's gaze shifted from Dumbledore to Ms. Ravenswood, then to the floor. His thick raven hair falling from behind his ears, Severus looked toward her again. He didn't trust the so-called "Mrs. Ravenswood" in the smallest measurement. 

The Potions master continued watching her from the corner of his eye. She was in deep thought...

Erin's emerald eyes may have gilded her thoughts, but somehow he knew that her psyche was concocting a scheme. 

The situation tumbled haphazardly in Erin's mind, though after several moments of consideration she forced her brimming thoughts to settle. There was only one solution:

Should the Headmaster ask her to work with Mr. Snape, she would have no choice but to flee.

She was jerked from her thoughts by Dumbledore's calm voice. He acknowledged the two at his side - "Erin. Severus." And as if having read Erin's mind, he spoke the condemning words - "I have something that I wish you to do."


End file.
